


Just One Night

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, bottom hyukjae, top yesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: In which Hyukjae decides to bottom for Jongwoon for the first time.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an update I made to my au on Twitter. Since it is longer than usual, I thought it would be nice to post here as well. Hope you enjoy it.

Jongwoon barely had time to lock the door before Hyukjae pressed him against it, kissing him hungrily. He didn't had time to process what was happening, his focus only on the way Hyukjae was touching him, pressing his body against his.  
  
It was only when Hyukjae attempted to lift him that he understood where this was going so he stopped the kiss and took a very much needed breath. “We agreed that I am the one in charge this time, Hyukjae.” Jongwoon muttered, muffling the low moan that escaped his lips once Hyukjae bite his neck.  
  
“But it has been weeks since I last fucked you, Jongwoon. This is unfair.” Hyukjae whispered, leaving a purple hickey on Jongwoon's neck.  
  
“You agreed, so no turning back right now.” Jongwoon said and Hyukjae visibly pouted at that. Jongwoon took advantage of that and initiated another hungry kiss, but now he was the one in charge.  
  
Both took slow and cautious steps towards the bedroom and Hyukjae was quickly thrown at the bed. “So this is how you feel when I do this to you?” Hyukjae asked, uncomfortable. Jongwoon chuckled.  
  
“I don't know how you feel, I'm used to it.” Jongwoon smiled a little while Hyukjae shifted. “Want me to be nice and take it slow or should I be rough?”  
  
“Be nice. It has been years since the last time.” Hyukjae answered and Jongwoon nodded, claiming his lips again, this time more gently. One of his hands were exploring Hyukjae's body and the other was calmly stripping Hyukjae off his clothes. Once their lips parted again, Jongwoon smiled at the sight.  
  
Jongwoon sat on his knees, groaning with discomfort but he moved to get the lube on his drawer. Parting Hyukjae's legs lightly, he smiled when the younger whimpered since he knew what was coming next. Jongwoon quickly coated his fingers with the lube and he gently spread lube on Hyukjae’s entrance before fingering him slowly.  
  
Hyukjae arched, whimpering and groaning in pain and Jongwoon was quick to kiss him again, though it was messy since Hyukjae still was writhing in pain. The second finger came sooner than Hyukjae expected and that made him moan surprisedly, clenching around Jongwoon’s fingers. The pain came again and it was burning. “You know how this works, Hyukjae. You need to relax.”  
  
“This hurts more than the expected, Jongwoon.” Hyukjae murmured, tears pricking his eyes and Jongwoon felt bad but he didn’t stop, adding the third and hopefully final finger and moving in a painfully slow pace, trying to stretch as much as possible. “Ah, f-fuck!”  
  
“Oh, I found it already?” Jongwoon moved his fingers again, smiling smugly when Hyukjae arched his back and moaned, this time filled with lust. “I found it~”  
  
“D-Don’t brag- holy shit- abou-t it, Jongwoon” Hyukjae groaned, a high pitched moan leaving his lips after Jongwoon’s fingers went deeper, finger fucking him fastly in a pleasuring pace. Jongwoon used his free hand to wrap it around the younger’s cock, pumping it quickly, in the same rhythm as his other hand. Hyukjae was moaning loudly, breath hitching as his orgasm started to build and Jongwoon noticed, but he still continued moving his hand.  
  
Hyukjae came hard, his come dirtying his torso. He was panting, his eyes were closed and he couldn’t face Jongwoon right now because he didn’t want to admit that the older did a great job, though the come on his chest showed it anyways.  
  
“Don’t you dare to fall asleep right now, Hyukkie.” Jongwoon purred, taking off his own clothes before sitting on the middle of Hyukjae’s legs. He coated his cock with lube, pumping it a few times before pressing it against Hyukjae’s hole. “Should I do it in one go?"  
  
“Y-Yeah, please.” Hyukjae almost begged, but he held back. Jongwoon smirked, thrusting inside with one swift motion, causing Hyukjae to scream. The pace was slow, teasing, but he was allowing Hyukjae to adjust to his size. _“Hyung, I need..”_ Hyukjae’s voice was barely a whisper and that made Jongwoon chuckle, understanding what he wanted.  
  
“You need what, Hyukkie?” Jongwoon asked and he sped up a little, but it was still painfully slow. Hyukjae whined, not really wanting to beg. “Tell me, Hyukkie, so that I can give you.” Jongwoon muttered, kissing and biting Hyukjae’s neck.  
  
_“Hyung, n-need.. Wa-nt..”_ Hyukjae whispered, moaning lightly when Jongwoon left a hickey on his neck. __“F-fuck.. Jus-t f-uck me, please..”  
  
And that got Jongwoon to suddenly thrust in a fast pace, not giving Hyukjae time to react as he kept his movements. Hyukjae was moaning loudly, pulling Jongwoon’s hair strongly while Jongwoon’s length hit his bundle of nerves dead on. He could barely breathe, it was just too much, and it felt __so good..  
  
Hyukjae felt his orgasm building up again and when Jongwoon noticed, he quickly wrapped his fingers around the base of the younger’s cock, not wanting him to come yet. “A-Ah! H-Hy-ung, pl-ease-!” Hyukjae begged, tears forming on his eyes with his orgasm being denied.  
  
“Can’t have you coming yet, Hyukkie.” Jongwoon muttered, knowing that the younger would be sensitive if he cums again so he focused on moving faster, so that Hyukjae wouldn’t break down. Just a few more thrusts later and he came inside Hyukjae, groaning. He kept moving and this time he removed his hand, watching with satisfaction as Hyukjae came, hard.  
  
Jongwoon pushes himself off him and lays beside him, trying to catch his breath. Hyukjae was silent, not saying anything yet and Jongwoon watched him with amusement written on his face.  
  
“Keep this just between me and you,” Hyukjae started, pausing so he could breathe again. “But this was great.”  
  
“I did better than you.” Jongwoon smiled and Hyukjae pouted, knowing that Jongwoon was right. “Are you still up to a round two?”  
  
“What?!”

“What? I’m not done with you yet, Hyukkie.”


End file.
